


Gii,Takumi and baby make three

by xxcrazyskittlesxx



Category: Takumi-kun Series
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-06
Updated: 2015-12-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 14:52:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/914509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxcrazyskittlesxx/pseuds/xxcrazyskittlesxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>takumi gets pregnant and gets scared and he does not want anyone to know not even gii he was afraid of what they would say so he runs away from school and all his friends without leaving a note now its up to gill and the rest to find takumi and find out why he left but when they discover the truth just what will the end results be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Were is Takumi?

**Author's Note:**

> TO AVOID ANY PROBLEMS I ALSO POSTED THIS STORY ON MY FAN FICTION.NET ACCOUNT SO PEOPLE KNOW IT IS NOT PLAGIARIZED
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/s/8516724/1/gii-takumi-and-baby-makes-three
> 
> http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2640529/xxcrazyskittlesxx

Here is the first chapter to my new story Gii takumi and baby make three it is m-preg so if you don't like it don't read btw all the characters imagine them as they are in the movies but only movies 2-5 I don't really like the Gii and takumi in the first movie. Bold print means that is where a character is talking.

Takumi looked at the test in his hand it was a positive this scared him greatly he did not know what to do. Takumi cleaned up his stuff and headed back to his room being very careful about hiding the test so no one could find it well he figured out what to do. After hiding the test and the box where no one would think to look he laid down on his bed and started to think about what to do that's when he decide he will run away to where no one would find him he got up off his bed and packed some of his thing along with the box and the test and when he was sure everyone was busy he slipped out unnoticed trying to look as normal as possible also being on the lookout for Misu and Akaike. Once Takumi made it to the front gates he saw they where opened and no one was around he snuck out and made his way to the train station being very careful not to bring attention to himself he walked in to the train station and bought a ticket for the next train. Well waiting for the next train Takumi asked himself "am I doing the right thing".

Misu returned to his and Takumi's room to see if takumi was their because no one has seen him all day and everyone was wondering where he was since it was weird for him to not be around here someplace. Once misu got to their room and he say takumi was not their but he noticed some of his stuff was missing. Misu went back to meet up with the others.

Gii looked at misu and said "was takumi in your guy's room" misu looked at Gii and said "no he was not in our room" Gii frowned and said "then where could he be" Toshihisa looked at them and said "I remember I saw him earlier but I did not see him after that" . Gii stopped to think about it why would he just up and disappear something had to of happened


	2. Were is Takumi? what happend?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy

Takumi was waiting for the train scared and confused and didn't know what to do he wanted to go back to the school but he was to afraid to because one he was a man and pregnant and he knew that was not normal and two he was afraid of what Gii and the rest of them would think of him so deep down he felt he was doing the right thing. Takumi looked up and saw the train coming he stood up and grabbed his bags and once the train stopped takumi stood up and got on he took one look back and saw nothing and knew it was best he got on the train and took a seat and looked out the window as the train pulled away taking him to his new life.

Gii and the rest of them where at a lost as to what would cause Takumi to leave. This was not like Takumi but whatever happened had to be bad to cause him to leave. They all headed back to Misu and Takumi's room to look around some more and well looking Misu kicked something he bent down and picked it up wondering how he missed this earlier it was a box to a pregnancy test. Misu turned to the others "hey guys look what I found this is weird" the others came over and looked at what Misu had in his hand. Gii looked at him and asked "why is there a pregnancy test box in your room" misu replied with "I don't know unless it's Takumi's". Gii gave misu a look that said "why would takumi have a pregnancy test" misu said "I don't know but it might have something to do with why he left". Akaike stopped looking around and looked at the others "wait maybe we should ask Shingyouji since he and takumi are close he might know something" so all three of them left to go find Shingyouji and ask him what he knows about takumi and why he is missing.

Shingyouji was sitting in his room kind of panicking because he knows they will most likely come to him to ask about takumi and why he is missing and he most likely would end up telling them everything because he knew why takumi left and where he is going. Shingyouji knew he had to leave because he didn't want to disappoint takumi but he knew he couldn't lie to the others either so Shingyouji got up and grabbed his wallet and a jacket and just as he opened his door to leave he ran right into misu and it was then that he knew he couldn't get out of it now.


	3. The truth and the search begins

Shingyouji looked up at Misu and knew he was caught he however smiled and said “hi sempi” Misu smiled at him and said “hello Shingyouji me and the others would like to talk to you about takumi I take it you know something” Shingyouji sighed and fallowed Misu to the other’s. Misu walked in and said “I found him trying to leave he knows something”.

Everyone stopped to look at Shingyouji who was wishing he could just disappear but that only ever worked in movies and he knew it. So instead of lying he decided to tell the truth know it would do him no good to lie “sit down everyone” Shingyouji said and he himself sat down and the other sat across from him. Shingyouji took a deep breath and looked at them “the reason takumi ran away is because he found out he was pregnant and it scared him what Gii and everyone else would think he was also afraid Gii would leave him and he did not think he could handle it so when he found out he came to see me and we talked for a bit and I helped him set up his run away I know by now he is already on the train but I don’t not know where he is going exactly he told me he would call me when he got there and I was to come meet up with him the next chance I got.”

Shingyouji looked at the other’s and was hoping one of them would say something soon because he was feel a bit nervous for one he help takumi run away and two he did not tell them. Finally after about five minutes of Eerie silence Misu was the first to break the silence he looked at Shingyouji and said “and you felt it in the best interest to keep it from us I mean this is huge and something that should have been told to us I mean we are friends after all” Shingyouji keep looking down at the table and said “I did not tell because I did not want to betray takumi I mean him and I are still trying to wrap our heads around the fact for one he is a pregnant male and two how would we ever go about telling you guy’s we panicked and it was the best we could come up with I would of told you guys eventually” Shingyouji stood up “look I’m sorry I can’t be of more help this is all I know now if you will excuse me I’m going to go and wait for a call or something from takumi” in all honestly Shingyouji just wanted to get out of their so he left and went back to his room praying all would work out.

Back in Gii’s room Misu ,toshisha,and Gii and Gii’s long time best friend akekio A/N(sorry not 100% sure how it is spelled but if you have seen the movie’s you know it the guy forever fixing problem between Gii and takumi) Gii looked at the other’s and said “I can’t believe he did not tell me I would of never left him or anything I love him and him being pregnant well sure it’s kind of odd but I still would love him I love him nothing would ever change that” Misu looked at Gii and said “we know Gii but you know how takumi is deep down he known’s but right now he is scared and might need some thinking time don’t worry we will find him” Gii smiled at Misu “thanks that makes me feel better” Toshisa who has been friend with takumi since he started going to shido all boys school was shocked “so wait guys can have babies I though only girls could” Gii looked at him and said “I don’t think it’s all guys but I don’t know this is something we have to look into but right now we need to find him” the others agreed and set about looking up places that he could of gone near the school and the city’s closets to them hoping that maybe just maybe they can find him soon.


	4. chapter 4

Takumi had gotten off the train he is not sure where he was or what time it was all he knew was he was away from Shido and away from Gii and everyone else. he was scared about being alone but he knew he could not go back it was not normal boys were not meant to be able to get pregnant or have babies but yet he could Takumi knew if he stayed he would be made fun and Gii would leave him and he would lose all his friends well this is what the little voice in his head had told him. Takumi walked for a few more minutes and came across this little park he decided go in and sit down for a bit and think so more and try to decide what to do next.

 

Back at Shido everyone was looking over maps and looking up nearby cities and towns and looking up train schedules and decided they would break up into groups to go out and look for Takumi. Misu was looking at the computer screen “I found a town a few hours from here it relatively small there is not much there but it could be a good lead to look to find out if Takumi went there”. Gill looked at Misu “that’s a good start knowing Takumi he would try to avoid big places what is the earliest we can leave and go and look for Takumi”. “We can leave tomorrow around 8:30 and get to the train station by nine then it’s a four hour train ride to the town I found I suggest we all start packing now and stuff so we don’t have to rush tomorrow morning” everyone agreed and headed to their rooms to start packing because they had to leave extra early tomorrow.

 

Takumi was sitting at the park watching the people and the kids who were there he could not help but smile. Then he remembered why he was here and got sad again because he was alone there was no one he could turn to or talk to all he knew was he was pregnant and alone. Takumi watched the couples with their children for a few more minutes then he got up and decided to look for a place to stay tonight and tomorrow he would go out and look for a job and a permanent place to stay he decided this town would be a good spot because no one knows who he is . Takumi walks around for a bit and finds a hotel he heads inside and finds out that there prices are not extremely high he books a room for a couple nights and heads up to his room once he gets his key. Once inside he looks around it has a bed and a bathroom and there is a TV a desk and a couch. Takumi sets his stuff down and then heads out to see if he can find a job so he can have some money so he can eat and find a place to live and get stuff for his baby. Takumi wanders around for a bit when he finds a small Ramen shop and he decides to head in and sees the place is empty except for an and older lady behind the counter looking over something. He head up the counter “excuse me I was wondering if you where hiring”. The lady looked up and smiled and said “yes we are we are looking for waiters and waitresses it seems we can’t ever keep any”. “I would like to apply 

 

for a job here” Takumi said well looking at the lady. The lady looked at Takumi and said “tell you what come in tomorrow around 8 am and you can volunteer for the day and if you are any good I’ll give you a job here how does that sound?” Takumi smiled at the nice lady and said “that sounds good thank you”. When Takumi turned to leave the lady stopped him “here take this you look like you could us it” Takumi smiled and took the noodles from the lady. “Thank you so much” the lady smiled and Takumi left excited that things were starting to look up for him. Takumi headed back to the hotel and showered then ate and laid down on the bed to watch some TV and ended up falling asleep.

 

Back at Shido Gii, Misu, Shinyogi where all sitting in the cafeteria no one was saying anything they were eating each of them where occupied with their thoughts on were Takumi is and if he is ok. Gii was really trying to figure out what he could of said or done that would make Takumi he would leave him in truth he was actually very excited to find out Takumi is pregnant . Nothing Takumi could do would make Gii stop loving him. Once everyone had finished eating they all went to their rooms and showered and then attempted to sleep because of their busy day tomorrow everyone hoping for good results but only time would tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hope you enjoyed so sorry for the late update


	5. Finding him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry it has taken so long see i updated this story on my other sites but forgot this one so here is chapter five. I'm so so so so sorry and don't worry this story will not become abandon I'm not one to do that.  
> \--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Takumi woke up early the next morning to get ready to volunteer for the day in hopes that he does get the job a waiter. He walks into the bathroom and takes a shower once he gets out he stops to look in the mirror "you can do this Takumi you will get this job for you and your baby" Takumi says to himself he takes a deep breath and leaves the bathroom and gets dressed once he is ready he heads to the little Ramen shop with the nice old lady.

 

Takumi walks into the little ramen shop with a smile on his face "good morning" he said to the lady looked at him and smiled back and said "good morning right on time I see now head to the back and wash up and prepare for the day". Takumi headed to the back of the of the ramen shop and washed his hands put on an apron and prepared for the day he noticed an older man in the kitchen who was already starting to cook and set up the kitchen for the day he smiled at the old man and headed back out to the front of the shop to start his day.

 

Gii woke up before everyone else the next the day and went to wake up the others since they had a long day ahead of them. Gii got into the shower once he was done he got out and got dressed and went to meet the others in the lobby. Misu saw Gii and smiled at him and said "don't worry things will work out". Akaike could tell that Misu's comment did not do much to make Gii feel better but at the same time he also wondered why Takumi would run instead of talking or why Misu did not notice something being up since he is Takumi's roommate but right now they just needed to focus on getting Takumi back and making sure he is safe. Once everyone was in the lobby they all hurried to the train station and got on the train to take them to where they hoped Takumi was.

 

By the afternoon Takumi found himself kind of tired but he knew he had to keep going he had to get this job but at the same time he was feeling sick and really just wanted to cuddle up to Gii and have Gii make him feel better but the voice in his head kept telling him "Gii will stop loving you once he finds out your pregnant or Gii never loved you and you were just a play thing to him". Takumi quickly shook off the thoughts and went back to work not aware the whole time that the lady behind the counter was watching him and smiling.

 

When the train got to the station and stopped they got off and looked around they did not see much it truly was a very small town. "Do you guys really think Takumi is here?" Gii asked the others. Misu looked at him and said "I do believe he is here I don't think he would go far with how quick he left he could not of thought about it very much or have much of plan so I think if we look long enough we will find him." Akaike looked between Gii and Misu "Misu is right you know Gii we will most likely find Takumi here". Without saying anything more the friends headed toward town to find a hotel to stay in little did they know it was the same hotel as Takumi was staying in. When they got to the hotel they got three rooms. One for Gii and Akaike the other one for Shingyoji and Misu and the third room for Toshihisa the friends headed up to the rooms oddly enough they were all right next door to each other none of them aware that just across the hall from them was the room of Takumi and just how close they were to finding him.

 

After dropping their bags off in the rooms they meet down in the lobby to come up with a plan to search for Takumi. "So where should we look first" Gii asked the others. Toshihisa look at him and said "I think we should get something to eat first because I'm hungry and we can also ask some people if they have seen Takumi and ask about some places around here we could look for him". Misu looked at him "I agree we should do that first come on lets go ask the lady at the desk for a good place to get something to eat is''. They headed to the desk and asked the lady "excuse me do you know of some place around here my friends and I could find something to eat" Shingyoji asked. The lady looked at them and said "there is a little ramen shop down the road from here their noodles are really good". They nodded at her and thanked and headed out to find it

 

Takumi who had just set down a bowl of noodles down in front of this young couple who had just come in he looked out the window and saw Gii and his friends headed toward the ramen shop and stated to panic. The older lady who was behind the counter saw this and asked him "what wrong?" Takumi looked at her and said "I see some people I know headed this was and I really don't want them to find me" the lady could tell Takumi was serious and said "ok head in the back and if they come in and ask about you I'll tell them I have not seen you" Takumi smiled at her and said "thank you so much" and headed to the back just as he got there he heard the door open and he held his breath.

 

Gii smiled at the lady behind the counter and sat down with his friends and was about to say something when the lady walked over "Hello my name is Maiko and I will be your waitress may I take your order "they looked at her and ordered and then Gii took out a picture of Takumi "excuse me Maiko but have you seen this boy his name is Takumi he ran away and we are looking for him". Maiko looked at the picture and said "no I'm sorry I have not" then she walked away to give the cook there order well wondering just what was going on between Takumi and these men she knew she had to get to the bottom of this and fast. Maiko went to the kitchen and found Takumi and said "you do have the job but how about you take the rest of the day off and come back tomorrow and you can officially start then" Takumi smiled at her and said "thank you so much" gives her a hug and heads out the back door and back toward his hotel on his was back he stops by the park and enjoys watching the families there wishing that one of them could be him and Gii. Takumi sighs and stands up and heads to the hotel unaware that the very people he was trying to avoid he was about to come face to face with.

 

When they were done eating Gii and the other paid and thank Maiko and left and headed back to the hotel unaware they were about to find the very person they were looking for.

 

Takumi had just walked into the hotel lobby and was about to press the elevator button when he heard Gii's voice as the other entered the lobby "So today was a bust we got no place and no one has seen Takumi but we can't give up we have to find him" Misu looked at him and said "don't worry we will find him I feel we are close now come on let head up to the rooms and plan some more".

 

Takumi heard this and was shocked they were looking for him at the same time he was scared as the elevator opened he stepped and saw them heading toward it and he put his hood up and look at the floor hoping it would hide his face. As they got into the elevator they saw a boy in the corner with his hood up they found this strange but did not think too much of it and everyone waited in silence as the elevator headed up to the third floor and when it stopped Takumi got out and noticed the others fallowed and since he was not paying attention he ended up tripping and falling. As the others got off the elevator they noticed the hooded boy had tripped and fell Gii walked over to him and said "here let me help you up". Without thinking Takumi took his hand and as he stood up his hood fell down exposing his face. Gii was shocked "Takumi is that you?" Takumi knew he was caught "yeah it's me". Gii smiled and hugged him "I'm so glad I found you".


	6. To Decied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What will happen when they confront Takumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about the long wait but i have no excuse but simply being extremely busy and having a really bad case of writers block. i do hope i can get chapters out faster for you guys because i have so much i want to write but i have a hard time putting it on paper.

Takumi pushed away from Gii “Why are you glad you found me?” Gii looked at him confused “why would I not be glad I missed you so much and was extremely worried about you we all were”. Takumi looked at the others then back at Gill “well now that you found me you can leave I’m perfectly fine and happy here now if you will excuse me I’m going back to my room”. Takumi turned to leave because he did not want to answer questions about what was going on or about the baby. Gii grabbed his arm “Takumi we need to talk I know why you left and I just want you to know I’m not mad or upset I was never going to leave you.” Takumi not really being in the mood to talk just turned and walked away to his room and shut the door and locked it once inside he sat down on the bed and let out sigh. He was wondering how this could happen to him how they found him and what would happen now all he wanted to do was to run away again to a new town farther away but that was impossible right this second due to him being short on money. Not wanting to deal with anymore today he got up and took a shower and chained into some pajamas and lied down in bed and shut his eyes hoping to sleep and just forget everything for now.

 

Once Takumi walked away Gii and the others where left standing their shocked by what just happened. Misu looked at Gii “Well that could of gone worse I think” Gii looked at him” Really how could that of gone worse he basically just told us to fuck off”. Misu sighed “Look we just need to come up with a plan and find a way to get him to listen to us. There has to be a way to do it”. Gii replied “I guess so but for now we should get some sleep and hopefully tomorrow we can catch him somehow and talk to him. The other agreed and they all headed to their hotel rooms and got ready for bed and went to sleep hoping that tomorrow will be better than today.

 

 

The next morning Takumi woke up and got ready for the first day at his new job he took a shower and got dressed before he left he stopped and looked at his stomach “We can do this I know we can I’m going to try my hardest” . He left his room looking around for any signs of the others and quickly made his way down to the lobby. When he got down there he stopped and saw the others down their he took a deep breath and hurried out of the lobby hoping no one would see him however lucky did not seem to be on his side today because he ran smack dab into Toshisa. “I’m so sorry I did not see you” He looked up to see Toshisa. Takumi got up off the ground and went to walk away when a hand on his arm stopped him. He looked to see Toshisa had his arm “Please let go I need to get to work”. Misu came up to him “we can’t let you do that”. Takumi glared at him “and why is that I asked you guys to leave me alone”. Misu looked at him “No Takumi you need to listen to us especially Gii” Realizing he had no chance of getting away he sighed “Fine lets go but make it quick I need to get to work” He fallowed them back into the hotel and up to Gii and Akaike and Shingyoji.” So what is so important that you must talk to me” Gii looked at Takumi “Takumi I need you to really listen to what I have to say. First off I am not upset at all that your pregnant I’m actually very happy about that I don’t see why you ran away I have been so worried about you because I love you so much and you mean everything to me and I want you to come back with us please Takumi I beg you I need you and to know your safe.” Takumi who was trying not to cry at this point was thinking “Does he really mean it? But what if it is all just lies to get him back and then the nightmare can begin. What will others say but can he really stay here and make a life for himself and his baby.” Feeling nothing but tired and exhausted and honestly sick he caved “Fine I will go back with you but don’t make me regret it.” Gii smiled and hugged him and Takumi hugged back “But first I need to go do something before we leave” Takumi said. Misu looked at him “and what is that” Takumi looked at him “I need to go tell Maiko the lady who owns the Ramen shop that I will be going back”. The others looked at him and agreed it was fine. So Takumi headed to the Ramen shop and entered and walked up to Maiko “Excuse me Maiko I need to talk to you” Maiko turned and looked at him “what is it Takumi she asked”. Takumi looked at her and said “I talked to Gii and them and I’m going to be heading back with them I know you just gave me a job and stuff but I feel I need to try for the baby’s sake”. Maiko smiled at him “I understand Takumi I want you to take my phone number in case you ever need to get away again you will always have a place here”.

 

 

Takumi smiled at her and said “Thank you so much” And took her phone number and gave her a hug and left the shop and headed back to the hotel to see the others waiting for him in the lobby with his stuff already packed.” I’m ready to go if you guys are” Takumi said. Gill got up and hugged him “ I promise no matter what I will always love you and be here and you will see once we get back that things will be ok” .Takumi said “ I hope your right”. And all of them headed back to the train station hoping things really would start to look up for them from here on out.


End file.
